All the Way Up
All the Way Up - jest jednym z pierwszych utworów serialu Taniec rządzi. Jest często słyszalna jako instrumentalna piosenka w serialu. Wykonywana jest przez Alanę de Fonsecę i jest piosenką na ścieżce dźwiękowej pierwszego sezonu serialu - Shake It Up: Break It Down. Występowanie * Start It Up * Hook It Up Tekst Keep it rockin', rockin' out (x12) Turn it up Wanna hear it pumping, the beat is on fire Burn it up It's hot up in this party tonight You're so fly, that's why they call us all the way up Get your hands up, all the way up Turn it up Your nails and toes are painted Hair's done, just right, ain't it It's the third outfit and counting The beat is pumping, we're bouncing our heads Clothes piled in a mountain beside the bed 'Cause we don't wanna clean them up We wanna dance instead I see white and yellow lights That are flashing behind my girls Who see earth is blue and green 'Cause they're out of this world My lipstick is red, I'm rocking black jeans And we're all superstars when we roll up on the scene Keep it rockin', rockin' out (x4) Turn it up Wanna hear it pumping, the beat is on fire Burn it up It's hot up in this party tonight You're so fly, that's why they call us all the way up Get your hands up, all the way up Turn it up Going crazy through the bags, that we got when we was shopping My lipgloss is poppin', the party is non-stoppin' Blowing kisses to the boys, everybody making noise It's the party of the year happening right here I see white and yellow lights That are flashing behind a fellow And my girl in green tights that he wants to say hello to His face was all red, her mascara is blue He said, "Aren't you the prettiest girl in the room?" Keep it rockin', rockin' out (x4) Turn it up Wanna hear it pumping, the beat is on fire Burn it up It's hot up in this party tonight You're so fly, that's why they call us all the way up Get your hands up, all the way up Turn it up Wanna hear it pumping, the beat is on fire Burn it up It's hot up in this party tonight You're so fly, that's why they call us all the way up Get your hands up, all the way up Turn it up Keep it rockin', rockin' out (x8) Turn it up Wanna hear it pumping, the beat is on fire Burn it up It's hot up in this party tonight You're so fly, that's why they call us all the way up Get your hands up, all the way up Turn it up Wanna hear it pumping, the beat is on fire Burn it up It's hot up in this party tonight You're so fly, that's why they call us all the way up Get your hands up, all the way up Turn it up Kategoria:Piosenki